This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A Yagi-Uda antenna (commonly known as Yagi antenna) is a common antenna design. A conventional Yagi antenna includes multiple parallel elements in a line. The elements may be supported along their centers on a perpendicular crossbar or boom. The Yagi antenna may include a driven element connected to a transmission line and other parasitic elements, such as reflectors or directors. Yagi antennas are commonly used for focused directional and fixed-frequency uses. While Yagi antennas are often lightweight and inexpensive, the transmission line and other sensitive parts of the antenna assembly are exposed to the environmental elements (e.g., dirt, dust, water, etc.) and susceptible to damage thereby. Such exposure and damage leads to downtime and required maintenance of the antenna assembly.